


you take it, love.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 <3 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Kagaminette, Marigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Kagami finally comes back to where she had last left her and finds her still waiting.





	you take it, love.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s)/Day(s): Umbrellas (15)+ Blue (16)

* * *

 

Kagami wasn’t usually one to defy her mother’s orders, but right that moment, she did not care.

Kagami had always had a fond feeling towards rainy days. She adored days where she could hear the raindrops and the thunder overhead. 

“Kagami Tsurugi, don’t you dare hang-” 

Kagami had already clicked “End Call” and she told the driver to wait.

“I won’t be too long. I just...need to do something really quick.” Kagami leaned over and grabbed the umbrella. Of course, she knew that was a complete lie. What she needed to do would take more than a little time.

As soon as she stepped out of her car, she felt the cold drops on her skin and she relished that lovely feeling of feeling free and finally realizing who she really wanted to be with. She was standing a couple of feet away from her, at the foot of the school where she had left her, still waiting for her like she had promised to.

Bluebell eyes met hers and took her breath away. The rain was enveloping them both in a blue curtain, but Kagami could still see her clearly. 

“How long have you been waiting here?” Kagami breathed out, stopping momentarily to gaze into her eyes.

“Every single day for the past year. I would come by and wait after school until my Maman and my Papa called me home for dinner. There’s not a single day that has passed that I haven’t thought of you.” Marinette looked away bashfully, afraid she had said too much and Kagami opened the umbrella.

“Take it.” Kagami offered and she was rewarded with Marinette’s warm smile when she shook her head.

“You take it, love.” Marinette blushed and Kagami found herself feeling warm inside and it was spreading through her body. “It looks like you need it more.”

“How long have you been waiting to say that?” Kagami asked, raising her eyebrows and Marinette giggled.

“Since the day I first met you. But that doesn’t matter. What matters is now, Kagami.” Marinette ran towards her and Kagami embraced her tightly, inhaling her coconut scent that made Kagami feel at home.

“And if I told you I love you?” Kagami whispered, a bit scared to say those words out loud.

“I would tell you I loved you right back because I do,” Marinette whispered right back and Kagami sucked in a breath, holding the umbrella over them.

“I...I love you, Marinette.” Kagami stammered out and she felt Marinette stiffen for a quick second. For that quick second, Kagami was afraid she had said the wrong thing and somehow offended Marinette, but she was rewarded with Marinette stepping back and taking a good look at her.

“I love you, too, Kagami.” Marinette brushed Kagami’s wet hair back and tippy-toed, placing a soft kiss on Kagami’s forehead.

* * *

 


End file.
